Little Bit
by motherbirdnerd
Summary: A heat wave causes Katniss and Peeta to collide. Set after the victory tour in Catching Fire. Lemony one shot that is now a multi chapter fic!
1. A Little Bit

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the Lykke Li song used which inspired this lemony romp, nor do I own the characters of the Hunger Games who inspire me.**

**Enjoy and if you feel like it, check out my other fic, _How I Met Your Mother, _a humorous multi chapter rom com! Thanks and happy reading!**

Katniss was burning up. It was the middle of winter and there was an uncharacteristically hot heat wave passing through the District. Stubborn patches of snow that would not melt were juxtaposed with the site of citizens walking the streets in their light summer attire. Still, Katniss had to admit it wasn't the sudden heat wave that had brought about the sudden heat she was experiencing.

_hands down i'm too proud for love_

_ but with eyes shut it's you i'm thinking of _

She sighed, sinking into the cool water of the bathtub. Her mother noticed her flush persisting and insisted she go cool off. It wasn't helping. Nothing could help because _someone _rather than something was the cause of her trouble. Peeta Mellark. Her face got hot again and she submerged her whole body under the tub, flashing back to that afternoon.

/

Katniss' shoes; a pair of simple brown ballet flats sloshed through a puddle of melted snow that resided on the sidewalk as she walked through the square. She had been tasked with running a few miscellaneous errands for her mother; she didn't mind as she had nothing of value to do anyway.

Everyone she spoke to thought it would be just great to be a Victor; piles of money, never having to work for anything…Katniss liked getting up and having a purpose. She hunted in the mornings, but no longer for herself, and it made her feel a bit more like a contributing member of society but not by much.

She pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of the back pocket of her denim capris, looked at it momentarily before grabbing the pen from behind her ear and scratching off another item on the list. Replacing the pen, she took a deep breath. One more thing on the list. The place, nay the person she'd been trying hard to avoid most since they'd gotten "engaged" in front of the whole country. The errand had been in the middle of the list but she skirted around it until she could no longer do so, the list mocked her as she looked at the letters forming the impossible task :"Pick up bread from the bakery: 1 loaf of bread, and a half dozen rolls." She replaced the paper in her pocket and walked a few shops down to The Mellark Bakery.

The doorbell chimed and to her relief, Peeta was not out in the storefront as usual, but his Father was.

"Future daughter in law!" He rejoiced upon seeing her and she plastered on a smile, the words turning tensing her body immediately. He came from behind the counter and embraced her in a hug. He smelled like grain and yeast and the aroma calmed her immediately, reminding her of the one who she spent so many nights with on that Capitol train, reveling in his calm. Suddenly instead of wanting to avoid him, she longed to breathe in his comfort.

"Looking for Peeta?" Mr. Mellark supplied, smiling and taking her behind the counter. The store was vacant at the moment so she was sure no one would mind the special treatment she was receiving.

"No and yes…" she answered truthfully, with a smile back in kind. Mr. Mellark was so warm and inviting, she could see where Peeta got his demeanor from. He, she decided, would not be so bad to be related to. "I'm actually here to pick up some bread for my Mom," she dug the list out and handed it to him, "But if he's around…"

"I'll wrap up your order and set it out here for you, Peeta's in the back; he took over frosting cupcakes for me. This old man's arms are getting pretty tired in his old age!" he laughed heartily and Katniss couldn't help but join in his mirth. "Go on in the back, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!"

"Thanks…" she said pushing through the big swinging door, strangely hoping that he would be happy to see her, after the way she'd been towards him lately. She knew that none of what was transpiring was his fault, but it was hard to resent someone who represented all the choices that were being taken away from you.

When she caught sight of him, he was indeed, head down, squeezing pale blue frosting in one controlled action, onto cupcakes on a huge sheet pan. She stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching, the rhythmic pulsing of the arms in his muscles, the twitch of concentration in his jaw. He was so gorgeous in his focus. She felt a familiar hunger start to build in her body for him. She cleared her throat, breaking him of his frosting induced trance and he looked up at her, an adorable smile spreading across his boyish face.

"H-hey," Katniss stammered, body frozen in the doorway, "Sorry if I bothered you. Your Dad said you were back here-"

"No, I'm glad you came!" he supplied quickly, eagerly, dropping the piping bag on the island, striding over to wrap her embrace "I've missed you Katniss.." he said quietly, as if there were an entire audience before them, that he was keeping a secret from.

She breathed him in deep, smiling against his chest at the aroma of sugar and cinnamon, flour and yeast that enveloped his body, seemed to emanate from his pores. How did she ever stay away from him? She thought, tightening her grip on his solid frame.

"I missed you too," she said, head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his hands raking through her hair softly, "I'm so sorry, I shut you out. I made you the bad guy and you didn't deserve it. All you've ever done is protect me…" she turned her head to face him, eye to eye, "Forgive me?"

"Katniss you don't have to apologize for anything, " he said softly, "But since I know you won't forgive yourself if I don't," his forehead dipped down to meet hers, his breath falling softly on her skin, "I forgive you," his blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her and she could have melted right there.

Her breath hitched in her throat, "Thank you" she whispered eyes darting quickly to his lips. The air in the room felt charged now, thick with tension and possibility as they stood in an embrace.

She wanted more than anything to kiss him right now, but she had just apologized for her wrongs and it didn't seem right somehow so instead she asked him a question.

"Do you need to get back to frosting?"

Peeta ran a hand through his hair, "I guess… want to help me?" Katniss laughed, "I don't want to have to apologize to you again for ruining your cupcakes" she shook her head.

"Come on! It's easy! I'll show you." He took her hand and led her to a tray of chocolate cupcakes, half of which needed frosting. His tone was so excited and childlike she couldn't say no. He grabbed the piping bag from the island and positioned himself behind her, placing her hands atop his on the piping bag.

"It's all one quick motion," he demonstrated, his hands guiding hers as a perfect swirl of frosting adorned the cupcake. She nodded, but truth be told she was barely listening as she was wrapped up in his scent and his closeness. The hunger, the ache, had returned.

"Easy right?" her voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head towards him, and nodded with a smile.

"Want to try one by yourself?"

"Ok…hold on let me pull my hair back, don't want to get anything in the cupcakes..." She slid the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her back into a high ponytail and went into the task of trying to frost. It was Peeta's turn to not pay attention however, getting caught up in the scent of her hair and the delicate skin exposed at the back of her head. His hands slipped around her waist as his lips went to graze the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

The action caught her by surprise and her knees buckled under her, a small moan escaping her lips, Peeta's steadying hands her only saving grace. She craned her head back to look at him again, and was met with eyes clouded with want, desire. She was sure her own eyes reflected the same and so she boldly stood on her tip toes to meet his lips in a kiss.

_and for you i keep my legs apart and forget about my tainted heart _

_and i will never ever be the first to say it _

_but still I, yes you know I..I..I.. _

His lips were feather soft and plush against her own and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in them, in him. He broke the kiss and flipped her around to face him, crushing his lips down onto hers before she could catch her breath again. She parted her lips to run her tongue over his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to grant her tongue entrance. Their tongues danced like old partners and soon found a steady rhythm, kissing until they had to break for air, intaking short ragged breaths.

Their kisses got greedy, hands roaming each other wherever they could find a resting place, her leg wrapped around him, trying to steady herself and find relief from standing on her tippy toes. Peeta took note and lifted her by her rear, her legs wrapping around him, never breaking the kiss. He slid the tray of baked goods to the side and sat her atop the cool stainless steel of the counter on the island, mouth attaching itself to the crook of her neck, nipping and biting lightly. Katniss let out a light, tortured moan as he pressed himself closer, she could feel his erection growing on her thigh and the thought that she could do that to him gave her a natural high.

"Katniss you're mother called. She's looking for-whoa!" Bannock Mellark had walked in on his son and his future daughter-in-law making out in his bakery kitchen. Katniss let out a yelp and jumped off the counter. "Sorry…" she blushed and made quickly for the exit.

"Katniss wait-" Peeta rushed after her but she was already gone.

"Sorry son…" Bannock apologized as Peeta came back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall, groaning.

"I need a cold shower…"

/

_If I were smart, I'd stay under here until the air runs out,_ Katniss thought, face emerging from the water. _I can never look his father in the eyes again… _ she bent forward to let the water out of the tub and then stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel, taking a smaller one to dry her hair with. She took the still damp and put it into her signature braid before stepping out of the bathroom and into her room to step into a light pair of boy shorts and a thin tank top. She splayed out her bed and she noticing that the light was still on in Peeta's kitchen.

Without thinking she threw on some socks and slippers, and tip toed down the stairs so as not to alert her mother. She hurried stealthily to Peeta's, going around to the back door, which was a direct entrance to the kitchen, she flung open the door. She burst into a fit of laughter to find him dropping cookies on a baking sheet, already surrounded by numerous amounts of baked goods that perfumed the kitchen.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?"

"Did you bake all of this tonight?" She stifled a laugh. He smiled at her with that same gorgeous smile from earlier and she suddenly remembered that she had burst into his house wearing barely anything and she was laughing at him.

"I bake when I'm nervous" he shrugged, "Relaxes me."

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"I just thought that after…you know," he trailed off, "That you'd never want to see my face again. I was scared I was going to lose you again." His face had a sad puppy dog expression and all at once she wanted to comfort and mount him. She chose the latter, walking over to him, entangling her hand in his hair, pulling his lips to hers in an earthshaking kiss.

"You'll never lose me. I'm yours forever, if you want me…" she pulled away just enough to speak them covered his mouth in another kiss, light and tender.

_i think i'm a little bit, a little bit a little bit in love with you_

_ but only if you're a little but, a little bit, little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me_

"I want you," he said between kisses, "Always have," he kissed a trail down her neck, leaving fire in his wake, "Always will," his lips rested on her collarbone, sucking lightly, causing Katniss to hiss in pleasure, her head falling back and hips bucking into him slightly. His hands gripped her bottom in response, lifting her up and taking her over to his kitchen table, sitting her down. She pulled him down onto her, legs spreading to allow him to lie between them. They kissed furiously, hands clumsily discarding shirts, pulling at bottoms, until they were both clad in only bottoms.

Peeta pulled back to let his eyes wander over the hills and valleys of her body and the embarrassment Katniss thought she'd feel was replaced by a feeling of safety and comfort, a feeling of love that she saw reflected back in his hooded eyes.

"You're perfect." He said simply.

"I love you." She blurted out, letting her heart speak out for her, instead of her brain for once. She loved him, she admitted to herself, he was her rock when she was weak, and her listening ear when she had doubts, her confidence in herself when she had none. She'd been hardheaded and stubborn to not realize it sooner.

The biggest smiled spread out over his face as he took her lips again, "That sounds so much better than it ever has in my dreams. I love you too. So much…"

"Show me." She challenged, biting her bottom lip, nervous with anticipation.

"With pleasure…" He grinned kissing her quickly on the lips before descending to the peaks of her breasts. One hand massaged her left breast, massaging the nipple between his fingers, while his tongue descended on the nipple of her right, flicking across it lightly. Katniss let out a keen of pleasure, hips arching from the jolt of pleasure that shot through her.

He continued his assault, making the whole nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping, pulling lightly at her nipple while she moaned his name like a silent prayer. His mouth moved its attention away from her breast, replacing it with his right hand to massage her, as he kissed a light trail down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties.

Katniss was reeling with pleasure, writhing beneath him, despite for his touch as his tongue swirled over the sensitive area of her hipbones, peppering the skin above her panties with small kisses.

Katniss Everdeen was burning.

"Peeta…"she whimpered, "touch me…" her legs fell open, telling him what she couldn't. He ventured between her legs, kissing up her thighs, swirling his tongue lovingly in the crease where her thigh met her now throbbing vagina. He was teasing her, torturing her, avoiding the very spot she wanted his tongue to kiss, until it drove her mad.

"Peeta!" she moaned more insistently, begging him. He finally obliged her, hooking his thumbs into the fabric of her hips, yanking down the fabric separating them. He came up to kiss her mouth he slipped a finger inside her slippery, wet entrance, both groaning at the contact. Enjoying the feel of her warm center, around him his finger moved in and out of her slowly at first, but quickening as her moans morphed into screams, fingers gripped into his shoulder blades, as she came undone around him, her body tensing up rigid before melting into a languid mass of limbs as lay there catching her breath.

"That…was…amazing…" she breathed, kissing him lazily, pulling him to lie on her side, atop the table. That when she felt his hard length against her thigh and she got hungry again.

"That's no fair…" she whispered in his ear, her hand travelling, down his chest, to this boxers, reaching inside the open slit to grip his hard cock, he moaned, looking at her in blissful disbelief as she stroked him, "Don't I get a turn?"

He nodded urgently realizing the tables had turned. She directed him to stand, leaning against the table and she knelt down behind his legs, taking him into her mouth ravenously, her right hand, twisting and stroking the base of his dick, only coming up for air to occasionally flick and swirl her tongue around the sensitive head of his penis, urged on by his base moans, and sharp intake of air that told her she was doing a good job at pleasing him.

His hands tangled up in her hair as he began to buck inside her mouth, "Katniss I'm gonna…" he moaned desperately, "Don't want to…in your mouth…" Katniss smiled intern ally. He was ever the gentleman; even know in the throes of passion. She released him out of her mouth with a pop, continuing to pleasure him with her hand, until he climaxed yelling her name, his seed spilling out into her hand and onto her chest.

"So—sorry..." he blushed, realizing what he'd done, coming down to meet her on the floor where she lay, exhausted. She shook her head lazily. "It was perfect Peeta. You were perfect…" they shared a tender kiss.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get up off my kitchen floor and take a shower?"

She laughed, "In a minute… I like it down here with you. Kinda cozy…" she nuzzled into his chest.

"Katniss?" he asked again.

"Yes Peeta," she chuckled awaiting his question.

"You know you have to buy me a new table right?" Katniss burst into laughter, "I'm serious!" he said through laughter, "I'll never be able to invite anyone over to eat breakfast on this thing with a clean conscience!"

"Good. Then just eat breakfast with me instead…"

"As you wish" he kissed the top of her head, and they laid there for a while, pulling strewn clothes over themselves for warmth, before he carried her up the stairs caveman style and they explored each other in the shower.

_come here, stay with me stroke me by the hair_

_ 'cause i would give anything, anything to have you as my man_


	2. Sex in the Shower and Other Dating Rules

**I got a request to continue this and so, intrigued by this that is what I'm doing lol. This was in no way planned so forgive me but this is serving as a great warm up to writing my other story **_**How I Met Your Mother, **_**so I will keep writing this. Any ideas of direction would be greatly appreciated although I kind of have an idea. Also important to note that in this story I will be going with the movie canon for Peeta's leg. So that means he has it lol. I just thought it best not to limit my sexy ideas to the limitations of an artificial limb, so sue me lol. So without further ado…**

**CH.2**

Capitol style showers Peeta decided were the best thing since sliced bread. Especially when you had a very spritely Katniss Everdeen pinned up against the wall of one, panting into your ear for dear life. He would have to send a personal thank you note to the inventor; he silently reminded himself as she entangled a hand in the hair at his nape and demanded his lips join hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned into the contact, whimpering slightly as he nipped gently at her bottom lip, before capturing her soft tongue; sweet mixed with the slight mineral taste of the warm water that showered them from the ceiling like a humid summer rain. The mix was damn near intoxicating.

Letting a guttural moan escape into her mouth as they continued their kiss, Peeta's hands drifted light agonizing trail on the circle of her pert, pink nipples, rolling them skillfully in his palms, testing and seeing what she liked until he heard the telltale hiss of satisfaction escape her pretty little mouth. She began to busy herself with a spot she'd found in the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking furiously at the flesh as his hands continued their onslaught of pleasure on her body. She was forced to stop however when his head went down to capture a taste of her slick flesh. She moaned emanated from her throat at the sensation of his velvety tongue swirling the hardened flesh of her nipple.

Katniss closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Peeta's lips kissing sloppy, kisses down her belly until he reached his goal. Draping her right leg over his shoulder, effectively parting her legs, he went in for the kill; flicking his tongue softly over the bud between her legs, taking it in his mouth sucking lightly. Katniss bucked involuntarily at the electricity of the new feeling washing over her, her eyes flying open. She stared down at him, almost in disbelief. He smiled back at her mischievously, before nuzzling his face back into her folds. She let out a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of his mouth exploring her so thoroughly; licking, probing, sucking. She wondered how in the hell was he so good at this as she gripped his wet hair in messy fistfuls in one hand, hitting the tile with the other when he hit a particularly good spot.

"Oh my god!" she half screamed, half moaned. The sensations were almost too much. She couldn't take much more or she'd explode. Peeta could sense her body tensing much as it did downstairs before she came to her peak and he intensified his actions, lapping up the wetness coming down all around him. She tasted so good, and he was stiff from seeing how much she enjoyed this. He suddenly wanted to be inside of her so bad, but he knew it was too early for that in their relationship, and besides he didn't want to lose his virginity in a shower. So he satisfied himself with sticking two fingers into her entrance, moving them vigorously in time with his tongue which continued swirling and sucking her pretty pink bud. She was moaning so loud now, she was almost there; he could feel her shaking, her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Shit! Peeta! I'm com-" her sentence was cut off by the loud moan that escaped as she reached her climax, so much sweetness coming down from her that he could barely keep up. She relaxed, falling back against the wall.

"Oh…my…god…" was all she could breathe out, catching her breath. He came up to meet her lips in a lazy kiss.

"I feel like a noodle…" she smiled sleepily.

"Well you taste ten times better than one…" he reached over and shut off the water, and then he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the huge shower. They toweled each other off, Katniss taking notice of his massive erection, she went to wrap a hand around his length but he waved her off.

"You look exhausted… go lay down. I'll take care of it." Katniss considered fighting him but truth was she was very spent from the night's activities so she obliged, closing the door behind her. She took in his room. Beige walls, Blue sheets and comforter, various clothes in a pile in a corner, tubes of paint and brushed askew on a desk. It was all very "guy", she thought to herself smiling. She found the drawer where he kept his pajamas and threw on an undershirt and shorts of his, laughing at how they drowned her frame. She made herself comfortable on his bed, lying on her side, head propped up on a hand. She wondered if he was replaying all of the night's…festivities as he relieved himself. She bit her lip, feeling her desire creep back up. She pushed it back and she felt the throbbing soreness between her legs. She didn't think she could survive anymore fooling around tonight.

He came out, towel dangerously low around his hips, giving a comical sad face. "Aww, you put on clothes…" he whined, sitting next to her on the bed, kissing her shoulder. Katniss scoffed, smiling, "I'm not an animal you know. I like clothes. Something about sleeping nude never sat well with me…"

"You're so pure," he kissed her on the lips and rose from the bed, grabbing pajama pants and a shirt.

"Not after tonight, I'm not." Katniss smiled, frowning as he prepared to throw a shirt on over his head, "Don't."

"I'm not animal Katniss" he teased her, pulling the shirt on, "But I'll take off mine if you take off yours," he smiled, waggling his eyebrows, crawling towards her on the bed.

"Peeta Mellark, I'd never pegged you for a creep" she laughed.

"Only for you…" he said seriously, meeting her lips in a kiss. "Stay with me tonight…" he purred into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Damn that feels good…" she mused, "I can't… my mom would freak out…" he leaned into her until she fell back onto the bed, and he was on top of her, resting between her legs, he took her earlobe into his mouth, " You can't?" he whispered into her ear, challenging her.

She moaned, licking her lips, "Cinna and the team will be here…" she said breathy as his hand slid up her shirt to capture her breast in his hand, "...early for the photoshoot…and the engagement party!" she shrieked as he grinded his rising erection against her center.

"You can't?" was all he said continuing his attack.

"Fuck it…" she surrendered, "but at least set your alarm… I'm going to have to get up before God to pull this off…"

"I knew you'd see it my way, "he smiled, capturing her mouth passionately, "Don't worry about the alarm. It's already set. I get up super early to bake for the day."

"How convenient" she smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

They made out for a while in earnest before agreeing to settle in for bed, Katniss burying her head into his chest, draping her leg over him protectively.

"Goodnight love," Peeta said into her hair, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight love," she repeated, smiling and holding him closer, thanking her lucky stars for whatever fate had brought them together tonight, she drifted off as well.

Mockingjays. As her mind came out of the cloud of sleep that was what she heard. She lifted her head, opening her eyes slowly and she jumped slightly when she saw Peeta. Slowly the events of the night came back to her and she smiled. Then she panicked.

"Shit! What time is it?" She reached a hand frantically behind her reaching for the clock. "Six! Cinna will be here any minute! Peeta wake up!" she shook him lightly. He grumbled, "Go back to bed baby…"

"Peeta its six o clock. I thought your alarm was set for like 4 am?" She threw on her socks and slippers hurriedly, "I have to get out of here!"

"I think I turned it off this morning... I was half asleep and all I could think was sleeping a little while longer with you. I thought it would just go to 'snooze' I'm sorry… "He apologized, voice thick with sleep.

She smiled and kissed him quickly, "its ok Peeta. Thank God you live right next to me! There's still time! I'll see you later!" she ran out the door and Peeta listened to her frantic stomping down the steps, the urgent thud of the back door before pulling a pillow smelling of her body to his and closing his eyes again.

Katniss ran quickly but quietly up across the lawn and up the stairs at the back of her house, making it into her kitchen. It was quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief. Safe.

"Katniss?" a soft voice jolted her; she turned to greet her sister who was walking sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey little duck! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Katniss wanted to turn all attention away from her right now.

"I slept good," she nodded, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh! "She stammered, "Well you and Mom have a big morning ahead of you! Trying on bridesmaid's dresses and the photo shoot and the makeover…I figured I'd make you guys some breakfast!" she lied.

"Ok…" Prim eyed her curiously, she knew Katniss never volunteered to make anything; she only ever cooked out of necessity. Katniss hoped she also didn't notice that she was wearing clothes that obviously didn't belong to her. She held her breath in anticipation. Prim however, let it go and went to the fridge to pull out eggs. "I like French toast."

"French toast it is!" She bent down to pull out a frying pan, when she heard her Mother's voice join the fray.

"Katniss cooking? What a treat! Are you feeling better dear?" she came over and placed a hand on Katniss' forehead, frowning, "You're still a bit warm. And sweaty. Maybe you should go up to bed."

"It's just the heat Ma," Katniss blushed, "I'm fine, really." She grabbed the eggs and the loaf of bread, staring at it a bit too long, realizing that the bread had started all this delightful madness that she found herself in at the moment. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world though. This very bread had brought her to her sense, brought her into the arms of the boy, no the man she loved.

She lost herself in reminiscing, humming happily to herself as she prepared breakfast for her family. After she plated the pieces and they began eating heartily, she noticed them regarding her strangely, exchanging glances.

"What? I can't hum now?" she said defensively, "I'm having a good day! Even I have good days!"

"Did you make up with Peeta?" Prim asking smiling sweetly as only she knew how. Katniss was in awe of how her sister could always read her.

"I saw him at the bakery yesterday and we…sorted things out," she smiled into her next bite of French toast, trying not to betray too much in her face.

"Well I'm happy for you, dear."

"Yeah, you were getting pretty grumpy" Prim teased. "Grumpy? Me? Never!" Katniss laughed enjoying the moment with her family. Suddenly they heard honking outside. As this was District 12 and no one was rich enough to own an automobile she could only reason that their visitors from the Capitol had finally arrived, fashionably late. Her suspicions were justified when the doorbell rang a few moments later and Cinna encased her in a hug as she answered the door.

"Girl on Fire! It's been entirely too long!" they exchanged air kisses and then she stepped back to let everyone else in, greeting them with the Capitol standard air kiss as well; Octavia, Flavius and Venia, Effie, even the cameraman and photographer who she'd never met before.

She was definitely in a good mood today.

The prep team descended on her mother and sister squealing in delight over their delicate features and beautiful hair. It was a stark contrast to the squeals of disbelief Katniss usually elicited from the team. But Katniss didn't mind because at least for now, for once she would not be the one in the hot seat.

"Is this everyone? I believe my dossier said that you had 3 in your bridal party…" Effie swiped her finger over some kind of high tech tablet device, double checking, "ah yes, Madge Undersee... is she here?" she looked around the living room, fanning herself primly. The heat was getting to even Effie it seemed.

Shoot, Katniss thought, she'd forgotten all about Madge coming today. Although she told her all the details, she did promise to wake her. She was probably still sleeping-

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Madge walked through the door, escorted by Peeta who gave Katniss a wink.

"She came to the wrong house," Peeta explained, "Apparently you didn't give her an address so she had to guess" he put his hands on her waist and kissed her sweetly causing the prep team to sigh dreamily in unison.

"Well I better get going, Portia has to whip me and my brother's into shape too," he kissed her cheek, "See you tonight beautiful" she smiled, watching him leave as the prep team let out another sigh.

Definitely a good day, she thought again.

**Read and Review peeps! Hope you likey!**


	3. I Belong To You

**CH.3**

_Get me out of here._ The words flashed through her mind for what seemed the billionth time that afternoon. Her once serene home in the Victor's Village had been turned into a madhouse. Cameramen and photographers busying setting up backdrops and testing the light readings over by the fireplace in the formal living room, while the rest of the living room had become ground zero for makeup and hair, The guest room held racks of dresses for the bridal party to try on for the shoot. Then of course there was the ever so important final details Effie just had to discuss such as what kind of favors would be best and if they the dinner should be sit down or buffet style. It was all too much at one time.

"Effie I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine" she curtly got up and left without listening for the cotton candy coifed handler's response. She swiftly ran up the stairs and headed for her bathroom. She needed a relaxing soak. She turned the knob, growling in disbelief; it was locked.

"We're waxing in here!" Venia's voice sounded through the door.

"Of course you are…" Katniss said under her breath. That was the last straw. She was getting out of his place before she killed everyone in her home. She went to her room finding it pleasantly unoccupied and threw off her clothes onto the bed noting that Cinna had placed her dress and heels for the party tonight on her bed. She looked closer, discovering a note stuck to the shoes: _"Dear Katniss. Please put me on and practice walking in me. I have a fabulously high heel and I would hate for you to face plant in front of all Panem while wearing me. Love, Your Pumps." _ She scoffed, throwing aside the note, "That's going to happen…NEVER." She went into her closet and grabbed a light, breezy sleeveless green romper that had shorts and tiny little buttons that went down the front, fastening it. Well at least she'd gotten to shower at Peeta's, she thought, angrily jamming her feet into a pair of sandals.

She moved deftly and quickly down the stairs, even though she was sure no one would notice she was leaving with all the various noises abounding in her abode.

"Girl on Fire where do you think you're going?" She glanced over at him and he wasn't even looking; busy applying an eyeshadow to one of Madge's eyelids with an expert hand. How on earth did he hear her?

"Out."

"That's obvious. Open your eye for a second honey," he examined his work, "Ok close" he instructed, "Where are your heels. I was serious."

"On the bed. Where they will stay until this engagement party requires me to wear them."

"Go put on the shoes."

"No!" Katniss was getting tired of everyone at this point; even her dear friend Cinna was pissing her off, "Why would you bring me high heels anyway? They're not my thing and you know that…"

"Yes I do my dear," he paused to scrutinize his choice of eyeliner before continuing, "But the fact of the matter is: You are the Girl on Fire, not the _Man_ on Fire. One day you will be the Woman on Fire and God help me, every woman worth her salt in your position must learn to properly walk in heels…"

"He has a point Katniss…" Madge chimed in, "Besides they make your legs look AMAZING! So worth it. Trust me."

"Somebody gets it!" Cinna retorted. Katniss huffed and rolled her eyes, "FINE!" she stomped up the stairs to retrieve the heels.

"Good girl!"

/

_Cinna is dead to me,_ Katniss thought maliciously as she teetered about the cul de sac in the Victor's Village. The shoes were horrible. Absolutely gorgeous in their design; Nude calf skin leather that was smooth and supple with a closed toe, but the heel was tall and thin and she wondered how was anyone supposed to function on stilts? Her calves ached from the strain of trying to steady herself and she bent over careful to rub them. Her legs _did _look a mile long and she found herself wondering if Peeta would enjoy seeing her in these. She bit the corner of her bottom lip; face warming as she briefly thought about all the events that unfolded yesterday. His feather soft tongue across her flesh, the warm water dripping down their skin, the cool slickness of the tile against her back… She pushed the thoughts down reasoning it was useless to dwell on things she could not partake of at the moment.

"Nice view." The deep voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she popped up, turning her head, "Gale! Damn you! "She turned quickly to face him, forgetting she was wearing impossibly high heels and she faltered, feeling her right ankle bow out. She yelped in pain and fell against her friend.

"Shit! Are you ok? I'm sorry Catnip!" Gale started apologizing immediately, scooping her up, "I just wanted to jolt you a bit… Why'd you have to go and get all clumsy on me?"

"Yes, because this is all my fault." she said sarcastically not taking his words seriously; it was just one of friend's quirks that she had become accustomed to over the years. He tended to place blame where blame was not due, such as right now. He knocked on the door to Peeta's place and Katniss remembered why he was here in the first place; Snow insisted that Katniss' favorite cousin be a part of the wedding party, so now here he was showing up, albeit late for the required photo-shoot of the groomsmen, so that the people of the Capitol could vote for their favorite look to be worn a month from now at the wedding.

"We keep our doors unlocked; you don't have to knock…" Katniss started when Peeta flung open the door, "What's all this?" he looked worriedly from Katniss to Gale.

"Clumsy, took a spill," Gale offered carrying her over to the loveseat on Peeta's couch, laying her there, careful not to disturb the photographer who was snapping pictures of Peeta's older brothers in a fancy black tux.

"Because you snuck up on me!" All eyes were on she and Gale now as they argued. Portia stifled a laugh as she fixed a fallen hair on the oldest Mellark brother's head.

"Because you're wearing those!" he motioned to her heels, which she was still clad in, left leg folded over the right as if protecting the fallen ankle.

"You are a piece of work, you know that? Just apologize!"

"Are you ok?" Peeta's voice cut through the argument, calming her. He sat next to her, cupping her cheek, rubbing it lazily. She saw his worried expression and immediately just wanted to comfort him, "I'm fine," she beamed at him, warmed by his deep affection for her, even with such a minor injury. She laid her hand on top of his, moving her face to kiss his palm sweetly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and she swore this was even more intimate than what they'd shared last night.

"Well, let me get you some ice to put on it at least. Ok?" She nodded and he rose and disappeared into the kitchen, looking after him. Gale moved in, slipping off her heels, being gentle with the pained ankle.

"Thanks."

"You look really happy Kat. " Katniss hears the words but does not believe him out of her friend's mouth. Especially after that kiss at the fence that had muddled their relationship to an even worse point than it had been previously. Now he was happy for her? It didn't add up and she called him on it.

"Don't get me wrong, "he sighed and she knew he, like herself was not good at waxing poetic when it came to feelings and expressing them. "I do love you and I always will. But I guess seeing you two just now…you look happy. You've never looked at me like that so I know that it must be different…" he grumbled, his words weren't coming out how he wanted so he started again, "You're my best friend and I want for you what you want for yourself, If that makes any sense…" Katniss nodded, she understood his garbled words as always.

"If your heart is telling you that it's Mellark then who am I to tell you you're wrong, I guess. Not going to lie, it still stings a bit though…"

"So you're giving us your blessing essentially?" she whittled his long monologue down to a fine point and he nodded laughing as she went in for a hug. "Katniss just one more thing…"

"What is it?" she pulled away, looking into his eyes seriously.

"You've got to set me up with Madge now." The two laughed softly at the joke, "I'll put in a good word for you Gale," she affirmed.

"Good word for who?" Peeta walked in with a freezer bag full of ice and sat down next to Katniss, placing the cold pack on the injured ankle. He looked understandably worried, this change in their relationship was fresh and he hoped Gale would not become a complication to it, to them.

"Gale wants me to hook him up with Madge," Katniss explained, adjusting the pack around her ankle comfortably.

"Oh!" his face softened considerably, "Well I've seen her staring at you a few times so I'd say you don't have anything to worry about." He sat at the edge of the love seat, lifting Katniss' feet and placing them in his lap.

"Good man!" Gale rose, placing a hand on Peeta's shoulders, "Take care of her." He motioned to the ankle but Peeta sensed he meant it more in a long lasting way, as in for the rest of her life. "Barley! I didn't know we had penguins in District 12 now!" Gale chided, walking over to engage Peeta's brothers who were in tuxedos, leaving them alone on the far side of the living room.

She took in the sight of him; White jacket that fit to perfection over a crisp white button down with shiny black buttons, black bowtie and dress pants. He cleaned up extremely well, she mused as she watched him take the foot of the injured ankle and begin rubbing it. She drew in a sharp breath, it was still tender, but the massage hurt in a good way.

"Am I hurting you? I can stop…" she shook her head, "Mm no it's nice…don't stop" she moaned quietly closing her eyes, getting red because she was pretty sure she'd said "Don't stop" to him, many a time last night. His skillfully hands moved up to knead the flesh of her calve, knuckles working the tight flesh much like he did at the bakery she imagined.

"Do you know how much I love your legs Katniss?" his voice was thick with want, imagining the limbs wrapped around his waist in the throes of passion. He lifted her leg to his mouth and kissed her knee.

"Peeta…" she moaned, voice barely above a whisper, "We're not alone" she reminded him, although the feel of his lips to her skin had sparked a fire inside her that she now desperately wanted him to put out. She'd have to save it for later, she thought miserably, cursing the Capitol and all their stupid plans and parties. She wished for a big empty house to tackle Peeta in; he was still massaging her leg, hands moving up her thigh, he grazed across the warm flesh between her legs teasingly, causing her to buck in response, yelping. Yelping loud enough in fact for multiple house guests of Peeta to turn at the sound.

"Sure is hot in here!" she supplied lamely, fanning herself overdramatically. She caught a knowing smile from Gale, " Think I'm going to go cool off, maybe splash some water on my face" she stood and walked toward the stairs hobbling a bit at first but her footsteps became more sure with each step. Her foot should be fine just in time for her to put the shoes back on and re-injure herself in front of all of Panem, she thought sarcastically to herself.

She went to the bathroom and ran the cold water, splashing it over her face, cursing lightly as the rogue droplets ran down into between her chest, chilling her. She grabbed a nearby towel and dried her face, replacing the towel on the rack. She caught sight of the shower in the reflection of the medicine cabinet's mirror and images of last night flooded her senses. This was not a good place to cool down she realized, turning the water back on and bending down into the sink to splash more water on her face, in a vain attempt to rid her body of the immense waves of want washing over her. Here, with a whole beauty squad and various parts of family and friends in attendance was not the time nor place. Later, maybe. Now, no.

She heard the door pop open softly and was very aware of a body behind her as she toweled her face once more. She could smell the cinnamon. Peeta. Well there's goes any hope of cooling down, she thought, turning to face him.

"Hey…"

"Hey." He was eyeing her glint of passion brimming behind his eyes, "You didn't think you'd get away with wearing these heels in this house without modeling them for me did you?" a sly smile played at the corner of his lips as he bent down on one knee to grab the shoes. She stuck a leg out Cinderella style in anticipation of him placing the heel on her foot.

"I'd hoped not…" she smiled down at him, excited and shaky with the possibility of the moment.

Instead of going straight for her foot, his hands went on either side of the top of her thigh, fingertips grazing torturingly light on her flesh, making her shiver as they made their way down, he then promptly kissed the top of her foot before placing the heel on it. How does he know exactly how to drive me crazy? She thought as he repeated the action on the other leg.

She just stood there, wanting to do a sexy pose or something to entice him but honestly she was scared of tripping and besides she was a pure tomboy with no grasp on the word _sexy._ The only time she felt remotely girly was when Peeta made her painfully aware with a glance, a smile, now a kiss, a touch. These were the times it was crystal clear that she was a girl and he was a boy and that they would fit so nicely together like pieces of a puzzle… she held back a moan, thinking of his thick manhood connecting with her center.

"Gorgeous" he said rising up to admire her silhouette. Katniss was always undeniably sexy without even realizing or trying to be that way. But when she was dressing the part…Peeta couldn't dare control himself, pressing himself flush against her, disregarding his rising erection as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, hands tangled in her dark tresses. She responded in kind, her hands coming to cup her head, a clear signal that he was not to stop kissing her. He hoisted her hastily atop the sink and she hissed as the cool porcelain made contact with her skin. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, relishing the feel of his erection up against her aching center. He let out the basest of growls as he took her neck into his mouth, sucking with an even pressure, gripping her hips pulling her closer. Katniss cried out in response, grasping for something to keep her balance on the slippery sink. She eventually found the corner of the medicine cabinet and as she grabbed it all the contents came tumbling out onto and around her. Peeta and Katniss froze. Then burst into a fit of laughter.

"How can you be so clumsy everywhere but in the woods?" Peeta asked, wiping a stray tear that had collected in his eye from their hearty laughter.

"I'm not clumsy," she countered, "It's your fault. When I get around you I get all uncoordinated" she laughed lightly. The moment had passed. The sexual tension in the air dissipated but strangely she was not disappointed. When she was with Peeta it was enough. Just talking and laughing. Anything else was a bonus.

"I love you even if you are clumsy…" Peeta laughed, kissing her lightly.

"I love you too," she smiled, blushing. Those 3 little words were still new to her and felt foreign but it was in her heart and she felt it and so it was getting easier to just blurt out each time she said it, "I love you." She repeated hopping off the sink.

"But I guess I'd better get back… it's probably almost time for the beauty team to rip out every offending hair from my body," she sighed reluctant to go back home to all the chaos, "Me and my heels will see you in about an hour…" she huffed, leading the way out of the bathroom. Peeta paused in the doorway for a moment, "Damn I love that girl…"

_**An hour later…**_

An entourage of Capitol cars pulled up to the town square, parking in a straight line as they arrived. In one car the cameramen and photographers resided, another the beauty team, still another the bridal party, who were in a long sleek car called a limousine to fit them all; Katniss and her family, Peeta and his family; including his mother who keep sneaking dirty looks at all the Seam "trash" in the car, especially the one who was betrothed to her son. Haymitch, Effie, Madge, Gale and Posy; the flower girl also resided in the spacious vehicle. Katniss smiled at Posy who couldn't stop looking at and touching everything in the vehicle in awe; vehicles in District 12 were as rare as this heatwave in the middle of November was.

"So pretty Gale!Look" Posy's face and hands were plastered to the glass, in awe as she saw the square transformed, beckoning her brother to do the same. Her excitement caused Katniss and Peeta to lean over to the nearest window to take a look as well.

"Wow…" the words slipped out of Peeta's mouth in awe.

"It's gorgeous…" Katniss agreed; the square was encased in a canopy of soft string lights that sparkled in the night like fireflies, The tables were set with fine white linens and china on either side of the dance floor with beautiful wildflower centerpieces and the best part; food in abundance on a few long tables; meats, breads, fruits and cheeses etc. in excess. A platform that surveyed the whole soiree. Katniss' blood ran cold as she saw that Snow sat there, armed with guards, like a king in his court.

They were announced into the party and all the guests; mostly Capitol big wigs and the like gave uproarious applause. Katniss wondered how such complete strangers could be so invested in two defiant children from 12 as they sat down at their reserved table and the festivities began. Snow gave a contrived speech about love against all odds, and even though she climb onto the stage and punch him in his unnaturally puffy mouth, Katniss played the part of a grateful, gracious, flattered young girl as Peeta and she thanked him profusely at certain points of his rhetoric.

"What an ass…" Gale, who was sitting on her other side leaned in and whispered into her ear and she stifled a laugh, "Gale hush before the Secret Service tackles you for disrupting President Snow's platitudes!"

"I could take them" he joked.

"Oh I'm sure." She hit his arm lightly, turning attention to Peeta, "So how do you feel about all of this?" she whispered it in his ear, playing it off to the other guests as if she were whispering sweet nothings, "Are you scared?" He smiled, catching onto her act, kissing her mouth lightly before whispering back, "It's a little backwards yes but for me, this is always where I wanted to be one day; getting married to you… are you having second thoughts?" she come hear the faint hum of uncertainty creeping into his voice. She shook her head smiling as if he'd said something very dirty, "No. I love you. I just don't know if I'm good enough for you. I can't really cook, I'm sloppy and your Mother hates me," she stole a glance at the rotund woman who was fuming with anger at their exchange from across the table, despite his kind father's attempts to distract her.

"She hates everyone" they shared a short laugh before he continued, "Katniss you are more than I could ever want for a wife. You're strong and loyal, and you always stand up for what's right and you never back down. It's why I love you. All that other stuff is dust in the wind. I just want to make you happy," his eyes were sweet and earnest boring into her melting her like those sweet cups of chocolate she'd had in the Capitol. She took his face in her hands and kissed him just as the speech wrapped and the audience gave applause. The ever present photographer snapped a shot of their intimate moment and Peeta shooed him away.

"You make me so happy. Don't ever doubt for a second," her heart skipped a beat as she realized the ease of the next words out of her mouth, "I love you so ."

"Always he repeated, smiling into another light kiss which the Capitol regarded as happiness towards President Snow's glowing words. They however knew the truth as they overly waved and thanked Snow for his faith and support of them. If there was an award for this sort of thing Snow, Peeta and she would have gotten Best Ensemble Performance she was sure. Finally it was dinner time.

They all ate to their fill and it made Katniss' heart swell to watch her best friend Gale and little Posy's eyes as they filled their plates and devoured every morsel. All that she went through was worth it for that moment of watching them full for once in their lives. She felt a slight pang of guilt as she realized that Hazelle and the other children weren't here to reap the benefits. She whispered her dilemma to Haymitch.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just tell the waitstaff to wrap up a lot of food for you. I'll do the same. I'll make sure it gets where you need it," he threw back the rest of his white liquor into his mouth. She didn't think he even touched his food yet.

"Thanks Haymitch" she surprised him with a hug, "I know you and I don't exactly get along but thanks for keeping us alive." Haymitch looked genuinely taken aback, Katniss wondered if she'd reached his tiny heart. "I just wish I could do more for Hazelle, for everyone…." She sighed, "This is a start though huh?"

"No problem sweetheart." That devilish smile spread across his face, "Now either top me off or get out of here" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Haymitch would always be Haymitch.

She went over to Peeta, who was chatting with some pale woman with aquamarine hair that was piled high in a stately bun and wrapped her arms around his abdomen briefly enjoying the feel of the chiseled dips and valleys in the flesh, before her fingers rested, hooked into his belt loops, she kissed his neck not having to reach because the heels had given her a height boost. She smiled; she didn't mind he was super tall like Gale. He was just right for her to reach up on her tippy toes and kiss in the morning. She felt the soft flash of the photographer's camera go off once again and he bowed out with Aquamarine leaving the star crossed lovers of District 12 to their own devices.

"Thank you," Peeta let out a whoosh of air, turning his neck slightly to her "She would not stop talking to about The Games. I had to pretend I was excited about recalling all those gruesome nights…you are a lifesaver Ms. Everdeen."

She kissed his shoulder before resting her chin on it, "Don't you mean Mrs. Mellark?" Peeta smiled and turned her around, taking her into his arms. "I love the sound of that…" he nuzzled his face in her hair, which was loosely curled and pinned to one side, falling over the shoulder of her white dress; a gorgeous white lace dress with a boat neck and sleeves that hit her elbow. It had a swishy full skirt that twirled wonderfully, if anyone asked her to relive her interview with Caesar, which a few people had. Cinna thought of everything. Speaking of the devil, "Have you seen Cinna lately? I wanted to thank him for making me wear these tonight."

"I'd like to thank him for that too," Peeta said looking her over, "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?"

"Thank you, handsome," and he was, in his tan jacket and pants; tailored to perfection, looking what Portia had described as "southern gentleman." Apparently that was the beauty team's vision for the wedding: Country chic, she believed she'd heard Effie say earlier that day.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman!" Caesar Flickerman took the stage, his white teeth beaming blindingly against his too tan orange skin and mint colored hair that matched his sharkskin suit to a tee.

"We have quite the treat for you tonight! A surprise performance to open up the dance floor to our guests! Will the beautiful couple please head over to the dance floor?" Peeta and Katniss shrugged and did as they were told, slightly nervous about this "surprise".

"Aren't they just the vision of love folks?" Caesar opined, gaining affirmative praise for his statement, "Without further ado I give you, the stylists to the Girl and Boy on Fire!" applause followed as Cinna took the stage adjusting the mike. Portia and 2 of Peeta's team; Ophelia, a thin girl with lavender hair shaved on one side that popped off her copper skin and Tybalt, a lean pale man with jet black hair and lips, also came up, mounting various instruments. What is going on here? Katniss thought. As far as she knew Cinna had no musical skills, but here he was plugging in a guitar. She looked to Peeta and he was just as shocked.

"We wrote this song as our own little way of saying congratulations to the both of you. It's clear to anyone that looks at you that you two are meant to be. Even if you two didn't always know it" he cocked a teasing eyebrow at Katniss; his gold eyeliner glistening in the twilight and the crowd laughed. "This goes out to you…" Katniss held back tears as the music started and they took position on the floor. He had bet on her and won once again it seemed.

_You are the flame in my heart _

_You light my way in the dark _

_You are the ultimate star_

_You lift me from up above _

_Your unconditional love _

_Takes me to paradise _

Katniss' mouth fell agape at the silky sensual quality of his voice, amazed at the many facets of her stylist. The song and its melody were so earthy and ethereal and intimate, so unlike anything she'd ever danced to at the many Capitol functions they'd attended since winning, she wasn't sure how to proceed but she let Peeta lead and they soon found a rhythm on the dance floor, swaying in time with the music. She smiled into his neck; she should let him take the lead more often. That was definitely something that she wanted to do for him as she knew she had a tendency to overshadow him at times.

_I belong to you _

_And you _

_You belong to me too _

_You make my life complete _

_You make me feel so sweet _

_You make me feel so divine _

_Your soul and mind are entwined _

_Before you I was blind _

The dance was so intimate, as they focused on only each other and the moment, the rest of the party guests, even the photographer who snapped a steady stream of shots and the camera man who hovered were forgotten as they twirled and spun on the dance floor together.

"I can't wait to marry you Katniss," he whispered in her ear and the words sent chills of joy down her spine. She was going to be a wife. His wife. She was still nervous but his confidence in her assuaged her fears. She felt like she was bursting at the seams with love for him as she captured his mouth in hers, blinking back traitorous tears. She never wanted Snow to see her cry but at this moment she didn't care. They were happy tears.

_But since I've opened my eyes _

_And with you there's no disguise _

_So I could open up my mind _

_I always loved you from the start but I could not figure out _

_That I had to do it everyday _

"Can I take you out on a date?" Peeta asked suddenly causing Katniss to laugh, "A little late for that isn't it?"

"We have a little over a month before we get married and I realized we've never even been on one date. I want to date you," he explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_So I put away the fight _

_Now I'm gonna live my life _

_Giving you the most in every way _

_I belong to you _

_And you _

_You belong to me too _

"Well just so you know I don't kiss on the first date…" she said primly, teasing him.

_You make my life complete _

_You make me feel so sweet _

"Damn!" Peeta snapped his fingers in disbelief, sending her into laughter like only he could. "Guess I'll have to make due then…" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

_Oh I belong to you _

_I belong to you _

_And you, you _

_You belong to me too _

_You make my life complete _

_You make me feel so sweet _

The song ended and Cinna and the team encircled the couple in a group hug and then the floor opened to the rest of the guests. Katniss and Peeta danced all night with each other and those close to them as much as possible; Katniss with Gale, Cinna and Prim. She even took a few turns around the floor with Haymitch who she had noticed danced with her Mother quite a bit throughout the night. Peeta danced with Madge and Prim and Portia, Effie, and even his own Mother once after a lot of convincing. All in all it was a great night and as last dance of the evening was called, Katniss kicked her heels off unceremoniously.

"Katniss! That is CALF SKIN!" Cinna shrieked, scooping up the heels, dusting them off dramatically causing Katniss, Peeta and Gale to double over in laughter.

"I'm sorry Cinna! My feet cried mutiny and I had to!" she shrieked happily as Peeta scooped her up into his arms and began to walk away from the party with her in tow.

"Um good night I guess!" she waved goodbye to all her family and friends. Effie was probably fuming inside with rage that they'd not done a formal speech to their guests before they exited. The thought made her laugh inside.

"Where are we going Peeta?"

"The limo."

"The limo? Why?"

"Tinted windows."

"Tinted windows? What are you-" he looked at her with hungry eyes and she understood. Privacy. She shivered in excitement, biting her lip in anticipation of the ways he'd touch her when they were safe inside the vehicle away from prying eyes.

/

**Yay an upload! Sorry it took so long but everytime I tried to write this week I kept getting interrupted! Hope you liked! Sorry it wasn't so smutty but it will be back in a flash lol! Did u like Cinna Kravitz? Lol Read and review!**


	4. Confessions

**CH.4**

The month had flown by. Peeta, true to his word had indeed been courting his fiancé Katniss and it had been a definite rollercoaster of emotions as they grew closer and got to know the ins and outs of each other. Katniss for instance, learned that Peeta was quite the neat freak, always taking an opportunity to tell Katniss that she'd left a dish on the table, or asking her to actually hang up her coat in the closet when she visited him instead of throwing it on the couch. Katniss would usually retort that her father had passed away and she wasn't looking for another, thank you very much. This would usually snowball into a heated argument. Peeta found that Katniss had a temper that ran hot at the drop of a button, even when he was just trying to be helpful and remind her to pick up after herself. She was not appreciative. He also hated how she would point to her engagement ring obnoxiously when she did something that bugged him but made her laugh as to say "Yup! You're marrying _me_! Are you regretting it yet?"

Even though they stubbornly argued and fought over many stupid, menial things they always came back to one simple fact: They couldn't imagine being apart. No matter how sloppy or angry she got, or how anal retentive he got the good far outweighed the bad. Peeta loved her passion because she stood for something and Katniss really did appreciate how he tried to help her even if she didn't always appreciate the way he went about it. They argued fiercely but made up just as furiously.

Today had been spent packing and preparing for their trip to the Capitol in the morning where they'd do final fittings, tastings, and rehearsal before the big day. Tonight however, Katniss was with her little sister Prim. It was silly really, when she thought of it she was only moving a house away. But today she was an Everdeen and when she returned she'd be a Mellark and have a husband to answer to instead of a mother. It was an end of an era and she thought it only right to spend the last night with her dear sister. They were in the middle of a game of 'Truth or Dare' splayed out on blankets in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies and brownies furnished by her lovely fiancée. She stared out the window at the softly falling snow; it had returned shortly after their engagement party blanketing the dingy gray exteriors of District 12 in a pure crisp sparkly white.

"Is it my turn?" Prim popped up excitedly, taking a long sip of hot chocolate. Katniss hoped she didn't have anything else embarrassing in store for her; Prim was ruthless when it came to this game. She already had been Double Dog Dared to call Haymitch's house and ask for a 'Mr. I.P. Freely" however Katniss was horrible at phone pranks and could not contain her laughter as she stared at her sister, putting her face in a pillow to deaden the sound of her laughter; Haymitch figured her out quickly and slurred a few curses at her before hanging up the phone. Prim and Katniss laughed a good long while, so hard their stomachs ached afterward.

"Nope," Katniss smiled biting into a thick fudgy brownie, enjoying the way the flavor exploded on her tongue, "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Katniss smiled wryly; she'd hoped that she picked that one. "Ok…" she looked up in the air and pretended to think but she knew exactly what she wanted to ask her, "Do you have a crush on anybody?" Prim's face turned an amusing shade of pink and she got on her knees crawling over behind her sister, unraveling the braid in her hair, "No comment."

"It's _truth_ or dare Primrose, you _have _to tell me the truth" she craned her neck to look at her sister pointedly, "Spill it Prim."

"Oh ok!" Prim took a small section of hair in Katniss' head as she turned back around and began weaving a small braid with it, "Well I and Rory have been going steady for a few weeks now…" Katniss could honestly say she was shocked, she was usually aware of everything going on in her sister's life, had she been so busy that she'd missed this important development?

"…Rory punched this Merchant kid who was saying rude things about me. Then I gave him a kiss on the mouth." Katniss whipped her whole body around to address her sister, pulling the girl to her chest, hugging her tightly.

"Prim you're my baby," she lamented, stroking her golden locks, "You're not supposed to be kissing boys yet." Prim rolled her eyes pulling away. Katniss put a hand to her chest; she had just given her the small eye roll that she herself remembered giving her mother when she gave her a talk about sex for the first time; the 'you are old and don't know what you are talking about, I'm so much smarter than you' eye roll.

"I'm 13 Katniss. I get my period. I like boys. I'm a teenager. Just like you." Prim stated, exasperated. Katniss clutched her chest again; she was twisting the knife, but Katniss heard the truth in her words. "I know you are Prim...its just… I practically raised you, seeing you going steady with someone makes me feel old and unneeded," she explained, "Can't u wait a little bit longer? Like say when I'm old and senile?" she half joked. Prim shook her head, "Nope. Sorry sis. But I will make sure I wait till I'm your age to sneak and spend the night at a boy's house" Prim chided.

"How did you know?" Katniss asked, admitting her crime; Prim was a lot smarter and a lot more wise to the world than before; she really was getting older.

"Well you offered to cook, which you hate," Katniss shrugged, agreeing to this fact, "and the clothes you were wearing were big even by your standards," Katniss nodded again, "And you had a hickey on your neck."

"Do you think Mom noticed?"

"Does she ever?" Prim asked and they broke into another fit of laughter

/

The Everdeen sisters were exhausted. It was 5:30 am by the count on the big digital clock in the station which meant that since they'd fallen asleep at 2 am after hours of girl talk and reminiscing, coming down from their sugar high only to be awakened at 5 to get ready to go to the station they'd only got a scant 3 hours of sleep. Katniss struggled to keep her eyes open as Effie did a roll call, propping up an elbow on the armrest to cradle her head. Prim had given up and was dozing on Rory's shoulder. All in all there were 26 in their party: The Everdeen women, The Mellark brood, The Hawthornes, as well as Madge and her parents, who were invited to the Capitol to represent their District. Rounding out group was the 8 stylists, Haymitch and of course Effie. Katniss' eyes closed just as the whistle blew signaling the train's arrival. She shot up in surprise to find Peeta shaking head and chuckling at her.

"Come on Stubborn Girl. Time to go." He stood up and offered her a hand which she took and they laced their fingers together as they walked to the train.

"What'd I do this time?" she asked groggily, not in the mood for his "I told you so's"

"I told you not to stay up so late," _and there it is _she groaned inwardly, "You look so tired baby. Well you can sleep on the train at least," he kissed the top of her head reminding himself to not preach too much. Katniss would go from 0 to 60 in a flash if he did and that was gossip he wished to avoid. She grunted in affirmation, her voice still hoarse from lack of sleep.

"Poor little zombie…"

"BRAAAINS…" Katniss growled out in a creepy manner, moving slowly and deliberately like a creature of the undead, groping his head. Peeta pretended to be a victim, fighting her off.

"You guys are…special" Gale joked, regarding them strangely. Mellark definitely brought out a different, softer side to his friend, one that he wasn't quite sure he even knew she had. It suited her, he thought, the silly laughs and behavior. It was like he was seeing what she would have become had her father not perished with his own on that fateful day. He envied her disposition, wishing he could find someone to show his whole self to. He'd thought it would be her but it became clearer and clearer each day that he would have to accept his place in her life as The Best Friend.

"Special Education…" Madge appeared beside Gale chiming in with her opinion. He smiled down at her.

"Nice one Undersee!" And then there was Madge Undersee.

"Madge. I hate that 'call everyone by their last name' crap" she shrugged in explanation.

"Madge," repeated, "Good morning," he was slightly impressed. When he'd told Katniss to set them up he'd been half joking but he found himself wanting to get to know her. He liked women with fire and with that remark he could smell smoke.

"Good morning Gale," she caught his gaze and held it, giving him a loaded smile before turning attention back onto Katniss as they boarded the train. "So my Dad got a strange call from someone last night asking if the refrigerator was running..." she shot her an amused look.

Katniss looked back and Prim and stifled a laugh and Prim smiled back, trying to play it cool; that was Prim on a dare from Katniss. It was meant for Madge but her father picked up. Peeta caught on and smiled a bit, trying to see how Katniss would play it.

"That is strange!" she turned back to Madge with a face portraying disbelief, "Who does that?"

They reached a car identical to the one that she and Peeta had been ushered into right after the reaping; a private lounge car with rich couches, plush carpet, mahogany tables set with all manner of breakfast treats from the simple like eggs and bacon to baked treats ranging from simple muffins with a variety of flavors to the delicate, flakey layers of the delicious but labor intensive kouign-aman.

After shedding their winter coats and accessories everyone dug in heartily; Peeta's Dad examining the baked goods with approval, showing his son an item and explaining to him how it was accomplished, that they would try some of the techniques when they got back if Peeta wanted. Katniss beamed; she loved watching Peeta and his Dad interact, and she wished for her father to be here giving her reassuring words and a ruffle in her hair.

She piled her plate high with eggs, bacon and a hefty cinnamon roll; she glanced a past Madge and saw that her best friend had put her plate to shame. Hazelle was trying to be modest but Gale kept putting more on her plate. It felt good to be able to feed those close to her like kings, if only for a little while.

"_You_ do that!" Madge accused laughing as they settled into the temporary suite food in hand; since they had a group of formidable size the Capitol opted to have them travel in the first class luxury passenger cars as the luxury suites would not hold them all and it was a relatively short trip. But for now they had all crammed into the car; except for Rory, Vick, Prim and Posy who wandered off almost immediately after shoveling down their plates to go explore the high speed locomotive.

Katniss was glad that Prim had chaperones at least; she couldn't handle thinking that her little sis was off somewhere playing 7 minutes in heaven with her beau. The beauty team save for Portia and Cinna who stood with Effie, had also dispersed as they already were well aware of the schedule.

"Hey!" Peeta interjected, "Innocent until proven guilty. Right Kat?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Madge gagged. They stuck out their tongues at her and kissed again, this time on the mouth.

"Spare us. Right Gale? It's too early to look at you too getting all lovey dovey..."

"Somebody gets it" Gale agreed and Katniss noted the exchange. There was definitely something there; she noted reminding herself to come back to the subject later with them.

The mayor and his family, including Madge took residence in one of a series of small dining tables situated by the huge sunlit windows of the cabin as well as had Katniss and Peeta and Peeta's parents. The Mellark boys and Gale and his mom took up the space on the couch with Haymitch and Katniss' mom. Effie pulled out her tablet and addressed them, satisfied that everyone was sitting, relaxed with plates of food in their hands, munching away as she began going over the itinerary for the trip: Upon their prompt arrival at 3 pm they would check into the 5 star hotel, where their nuptials would also occur, having just a scant hour to settle in before going for final fittings of their attire and final test runs of their hair and in the girls cases; make up.

Effie explained that each of the 6 stylists would be responsible for 2 or 3 people in the party, with Cinna concentrating solely on Katniss and Portia on Peeta respectively. At 6pm rehearsal would commence followed by dinner; Caesar Flickerman would be in attendance to do interviews with the bridal party in a special to be aired in repeats until live coverage of the wedding started the next day. Katniss groaned, looking at Peeta who reached across the table to squeeze her hand; she smiled knowing that he was there to ease the discomfort. She despised all this attention, yearning for a quiet life back home where she could fade into obscurity. Snow would never let that happen though, she thought bitterly, he used his Victors like puppets, molding their lives and plans into whatever benefitted him.

"It'll all be over soon Kat, "Peeta as if reading her mind, reminded her in a calm voice, "Then things can go back to normal." She smiled weakly, she wanted to really believe him but the back of her mind told her things would never be normal again. Effie was still going on about the schedule for the day of the wedding but Katniss turned her attention to Peeta who was stifling a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"You have a little something..." he pointed to his teeth and she grabbed a spoon examining her mouth. It looked like a particle of parsley, no doubt from the eggs she'd consumed. She went to work trying to retrieve it but it was elusive to say the least.

"Pigpen you never cease to amaze me" he chuckled. She pointed to her ring finger adorned with the huge stone, "And you're marrying this pig pen tomorrow!"

"Yea, I know! I must be crazy..." he leaned over the table to close the distance between them, "Crazy in love with you.." his lips kissed hers earnestly and gently and the world slipped away for a brief moment as their tongues danced slowly.

"That was corny," she said softly as he pulled away, sitting back in his seat "I think I like corny..." she confirmed and they shared a chuckle, Peeta gave a huge toothy boyish grin and Katniss burst into laughter, "I think my parsley made its way into your mouth..." Peeta grabbed a butter knife and went to work extracting the rogue piece of herb.

"Katniss dear, may I have a word?" Mrs. Sue Mellark's formidable shadow had suddenly come to loom over them. Katniss and Peeta exchanged a look. Katniss was tough but she had to admit, Sue was scary, even though her appearance; soft and round and stout with light Merchant features betrayed her personality; she had a sharp tongue and never held it for anyone. Katniss nodded at Peeta and he got up and left them, going over to chat with his Dad who enveloped him in a hug. Katniss wished she was over there now, instead of having a "chat" with this hard woman who sat across from her.

"So what did you-" Katniss started but was cut off immediately as the woman, her future mother in law began speaking.

"Let's get one thing straight: I don't_ like _you," Katniss was floored and her mind screamed at her to come back with a retort, but the woman was on a roll and she would not be able to cut in anytime soon so she looked at her in disbelief as she continued.

"I don't like the way you walk around town in your dirty little hunting boots, swinging that obnoxiously long braid in people's faces while you go around shooting squirrels or ducks or unicorns...whatever the hell it is you do, coming into MY bakery leaving your dirty Seam hair in my husband's baked goods like you own the place!" She poked Katniss in the collarbone pointedly. _Is she seriously touching me right now?_ Katniss was speechless and outraged, her shock disabling her.

"I also don't like how you seduce my gifted, artistic, capable son into squandering his potential; blowing off work so he can go off and kiss _you_ and your puffy, President Snow look alike, blowjob lips," she took a breath sighing, " But I do understand that through circumstances beyond our current control I have no choice at this time but to tolerate you. So in the interest of fairness, I will attempt to be nice to you, which in your case means that I will not curse obscenities and threaten to hit you with my broom if you enter my bakery. Do we have an understanding?"

Katniss was reeling from the woman's speech and wanted desperately to give her a piece of her mind but she held back, not wanting to let Sue know that she had gotten to her. She simply nodded, contorting her mouth into a tight forced smile.

"Good. One more thing," Katniss gripped the table in anticipation, "Since I know you Seam women are promiscuous; use protection. The last thing I need is little brown haired blue eyed mutts with bows and arrows trying to come visit me." Bitch! She thought as the woman walked away. Peeta was immediately at her side, no doubt watching the whole exchange.

"How'd it go?"

"Well she promised to tolerate me..."

"That bad?" Peeta knew exactly what his mother's version of tolerance was, "She'll come around. I know she's a little rough around the edges but she has her moments...although not very often I'll admit." Katniss lets out a small laugh, her tension easing now that Peeta had returned.

"That's my girl..." Peeta leans over and kisses her forehead. Katniss notices Sue sneering and looks her right in the eye with a devilish grin before pulling her son into an overly showy kiss, praising the feel of his lips against hers. She is satisfied when she sees his mother get up and walk away from the sight. Score one for the daughter in law, she thought triumphantly.

The train ride goes off very uneventful after that; everyone settling into their seats in first class, mingling and talking when not being ushered away by the beauty Team member in charge of their upkeep; it was decided that they would use the spa on the train to get the preliminary, scrubbing, waxing and polishing out of the way during the trip to shorten prep time on the big day. Katniss after being scrubbed, waxed and plucked raw settled into sleep on the lap of the one person who consistently kept her nightmares away; her Peeta. She must have slept a good while because she only comes to at the rousing of Peeta telling her they were ten minutes away from arriving in the Capitol.

Once again it is Posy who sums up the feeling of the group who are in awe at the vast impressive skyline of the Capitol as it comes into view with its various skyscrapers, reflecting the Sun's light, illuminating the city, giving it a glow.

"Wow..." she utters in awe, face and hands against the glass once more. Her mother scolds her and she jumps down giggling.

The train soon comes to a stop in the station and sounds its arrival with a whistle. Effie gathers the party and reminds them to smile for the cameras that will no doubt be here to welcome the happy couple. Katniss and Peeta take their place in front of the pack, hands intertwined.

"You ready for this?" Peeta asks

"As I'll ever be" Katniss takes in a breath as the doors slide open. The onslaught is almost immediate and the reporters and camera men swarm in like a nest of trackerjackers. It is all very disorienting; questions flying, flashes from cameras going off every second, microphones shoved into faces. Katniss definitely did not miss this. She gripped his hand tightly as they struggled to get through; being instructed to answer no questions so that Caesar would have all exclusive information for his interview tonight.

"Move it!" Sue Mellark's voice boomed as she broke through the nest of media who promptly paused to look at her. Even these people who knew nothing of her were intimidated.

"It's been a long day! Let's go!" she commanded as the media pack split like the Red Sea letting them pass. Katniss had to admit that was pretty impressive and kind of nice. Kind of.

"See? Moments." Peeta smiled.

/

They checked into their lodging for the trip; the very modern, very swanky Collins Hotel, a slick high-rise all fantastic views and clean lines and Katniss was a bit disappointed to stay with her mother and sister, wanting to snuggle up to Peeta who was also staying with his parents in a luxury suite. Something about Capitol tradition which Katniss wondered had to do with them since they lived in District 12.

Katniss sunk down into the couch, a surprisingly comfy thing even though its square boxy shape said otherwise. A knock came from the door and Katniss waited for someone to answer. The knock came again. She sighed and bounded toward the door, "Don't worry. I got it!" she opened the door to find Rory, hand poised to knock once more.

"Hey Katniss! "He gave her a hug, "Is Prim around? I heard they have a pool. I wanted to see if she wanted to check it out with me. This place is great huh?"

"It's nice," she confirmed, restraining herself from interrogating him. "Prim!"she yelled, "You have a visitor!" Prim came running out of her room in the huge suite; hair loose and free falling around her shoulder and down her back and Katniss just about cried when she saw her smile at the sight of Rory who was staring at her like she was everything. She was as she'd stated to her, a teenager now.

"Hi..." Prim was being sheepish, tucking a loc of hair behind her ear, "What's up?"

"They have a pool! Wanna go see it with me?"

"Sure! Let's go! Bye Katniss! Tell Mom where I am!"

"Ok. Just be back in time to-" the door slammed, "get.. dressed for rehearsal...darn teenagers" she sighed, sitting down. Prim used to always ask her silent permission for things like that. She didn't look back...

"Depressing isn't it?" she shifted in her seat to see her Mom leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom, arms crossed.

"Yes. She just took off! Without a word or anything!"

"Just imagine having to go through that twice. Althought I will say that you took longer than Prim with the whole dating thing..." she slid into the seat next to her daughter at the table. "I was just thinking that it seemed like yesterday when i was changing your diapers..teaching you to walk...It's stupid, I know. You had to grow up eventually. Just happened so fast..."

"I never realized how you must be feeling about all of this...are you ok with it? Me marrying Peeta, I mean." Her mother nodded with a soft smile.

"I would have preferred that you waited until you were older, but I know from firsthand experience that the heart wants what it wants" she smiled, "He's good for you. I've never seen you smile so much since he's come into your life." Katniss reached over and hugged her mom tight. "I'm going to miss you Mom. But if you or Prim every need anything. I'll be right next door. You won't lose me Mom. I promise."

"Awwwww!" Prim came running over and joined the hug, wrapping one arm around her Mom and one around her sister. "I love you guys!"

"We love you Prim!" Katniss and her mother kissed Prim on either side of her face. "I saw Cinna and Ophelia when me and Rory were at the pool. They want us to come down to the hotel salon for fittings, makeup and hair run throughs..."

"Of course they do..." Katniss rolled her eyes and they all walked out the suite towards the elevator.

"Hey Mom, Katniss can I wear lipstick to the wedding tomorrow?" Prim asked ever so sweetly, pressing the call button on the elevator, hoping for a long shot.

"NO!" they answered in unison.

"Ok..well what about tonight? At rehearsal? It's just a few hours!"

"No Prim" their mother answered sternly as they got in the elevator, "Let's just stick with lipgloss for now."

"Mom's right. You're way too young for lipstick..."

"Haters" Prim pouted, "Can I at least wear high heels?"

"NO!"

/

The rehearsal took place in the grand ballroom of the hotel; a picturesque venue with huge windows and a breathtaking view of the Capitol skyline. With Effie at the helm as coordinator, directing the ceremony things went smoothly and quickly as they were instructed how to come down the aisle, where to stop for pictures, etc. Caesar staggered the interviews so that it didn't prolong things and for this Katniss was glad; she was starving and glad to eat afterwards and even happier to trudge up to her bed afterwards.

Cinna however had other plans for her that night: "Bachelor/ Bachelorette Party!"

**And that's it for this chapter: Getting yourself a loofah and some body wash because the next chapter is gonna get DIRTY lol! What did you think? Did you like Sue's little talk with Katniss ( can you guess what Sue she is based off of?) Or did you like the sister sleepover or the hear to heart? Lemme hear it please! I like favorites/ story alerts but I LOVE reviews. Until next time guys!**


	5. Bass Down Low Where Have You Been?

**Ch. 5 Bass Down Low/ Where Have You Been**

**A/N: So I meant to do this at the end of the last chapter but I spazzed out and forgot so here goes: Inspired by **_**The Mating Games **_** fic that i've been reading I made a playlist for the story. So if you wanna hear the songs that inspire each chapter then take your awesome self here (sorry I don't know how to do hot links. Copy and paste!) : ****/p/23253425675**** . Oh and I'm a million years late but someone asked me what song Cinna was singing at the engagement party a few chapters back: Lenny Kravitz- I Belong To You. Even rambling! Let's get sexy! Also I don't own The Hunger Games nor the characters. I just like to make them be awesome lol.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Katniss did not feel like partying. She was sorely sleep deprived from the night before and all she wanted was to greet her bed. If she was being honest, she was itching to be in Peeta's bed. Since they'd arrived in the Capitol they'd had zero alone time together and she meant to remedy that by sneaking into his bed somehow, someway. So she decided to tell her beauty team fib to try getting out of the party.

"I can't go out..." she forced out a short cough, "I'm sick..."

"Boo... You whore!" Octavia's pea green lips curve into a teasing smile, "we all know you just want to try and sneak down to Peeta's room. You are _such_ a horrible liar."

"Besides, you won't find him there. He, unlike you is cooperative with his stylists!" Venia's gold eyebrow tattoos blaze, "So suck it up. Get dressed and come party with us: Capitol style!" Flavius finishes her sentiment with a flourish. Katniss huffs, throwing up her hands; it was obviously futile to fight them. "So what am I wearing to this thing?" she asks crossing her arms as she noticed her team was already dressed to the nines for the occasion; Octavia had even brought out her blinking mice hair pins. Cinna grabbed the garment bag laid across the couch and unzipped it; a glittery silver sequin dress that was at first glance gorgeous, but _short._

"Cinna are you aware it's the middle of December? I can't wear this! I'll freeze to death!"

"Katniss honey, this is chaste for Capitol standards. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Knowing that he had always came through for her she logically answered, "No,"snatching up the dress and accompanying shoes and trudging to her room where she was met with a giggling Prim splayed out on her bed, phone cradled to her face presumably talking to the object of her affection, Rory Hawthorne. She shook her head in annoyance at the breach of privacy.

"Prim" she called for her sister's attention but the girl either didn't hear her or just didn't care to acknowledge her as she kept talking, giggling. So much giggling. "Prim!" Katniss raised her voice, finally garnering attention from the young lady. "Rory hold on for a minute ok...yeah Katniss is here..." she set the phone down "Ok so...what do you want?"

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that... God you've gotten so rude! What are you doing in my room? I need you to step out for a moment. I need to get dressed" she laid the dress on the bed, next to Prim's head.

"Can I go?"

"No. It's an adults only deal."

"You're not an adult! You're only 17!"

"Yes but I'm getting married tomorrow Little Duck... when you're old enough, I promise I'll take you out like this."

"I don't get to do anything cool!"

"Prim _please!_" Her little sister was beginning to grate on her already worn nerves. She didn't not like the teenage Prim very much at the moment. " Get out."

"But Mom keeps walking in on me, eavesdropping...my room doesn't have a lock! Besides it's not like I've never seen your boobs before..."

"Out! I love you but you are being really annoying right now...I don't even feel like going out tonight!" she groans in frustration. Prim grabbed the phone with a sigh, "Rory I'll call you back later... Katniss is having a meltdown...yea I know right?" she smiled, "No, you hang up first...No, you!" Katniss went over to the wall, yanking out the phone cord in a swift motion, "Problem solved!"

"Katniss! What's wrong with you! He's going to think I hung up on him now! I'm telling Mom!" she stomped out the room and Katniss slams the door, glad for the privacy; she steps out of her rehearsal dress, picking it up and laying it across the bed. Her undergarments joined the dress as she ran to take a quick shower. after drying off and putting up her hair she slipped on her "special occasion" panties, as she called them; black and lacy, forgoing the bra since the dress' design didn't really allow for one.

She stepped back and looking at herself in the dress; sparkly long sleeved sheath dress that hit mid thigh, with a deep v in the front and back of the dress. It hugged curves Katniss didn't realize she had. She looked pretty damn hot for a poor little girl from District 12 if she did say so herself. She sat on the bed and placed the black ankle booties on her feet, thankful that they were not as tall and thin in the heel as most of the shoes she had to wear these days. They weren't her trusty hunting boots but they were manageable.

She stepped out, hair still in it towel with a flourish, "Ta da!"

"Nice! Good one Cinna!" Flavius complimented him; orange curls bouncing as he high fived the man. He ushered her into a chair, where the team descended upon her: Flavius, blowing out her hair before smoothing it sleek with a flat iron,her bangs falling over her eyes in a sultry fashion. Octavia on her makeup; a relatively clean look with a red lip for sexy pop, Venia adding a sparkly topcoat onto Katniss' nails for "pizazz".

"Peeta's gonna die!" Octavia squealed as they stepped back to look at their handiwork.

"Really?" Katniss questioned. Cinna,ever the understated one, smiled and nodded handing her a mirror.

"Well I'll be damned!" Katniss gasped. She'd been made beautiful before, even cute, but never before had the beauty team made her _sexy._ It was a completely foreign experience to the tomboy.

"I'm so excited!" Octavia leaped.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So where are we going?" Katniss asked as they sat at the bar in the hotel restaurant, waiting for the others to come down and join them.

"It's this ultra exclusive, hard to get into club downtown called 'Inhibition,' we've been trying to get in for ages!" Flavius explained, gesturing with his hands as he often did, "Seems all we had to do all along was a little name dropping. Thanks Doll!" he was completely earnest and so Katniss held back the deluge of sarcasm that threatened to break the dam of her mouth.

"Glad to be of service Flav," she smiled, turning her head at the ding of the elevator, hoping it was her Peeta. She was slightly disappointed to see Portia, Ophelia and Madge step out. Madge she noted, looked amazing; smoky eyes and hair loose in soft waves framing her face, a red sleeveless fitted dress with a deep v, hitting mid thigh and black pumps with an ankle strap, she was a fine trophy on Gale's arm; he was all cleaned up in a shirt and vest and fitted jeans, hair slicked back.

"Damn Katniss!" Madge remarked holding out her arms to encase her friend, "Peeta's going to flip!"

"Please Madge, I love that dress!" Katniss was surprised at how easily the praise came out spilling out of her mouth as she was never that good at girl talk, but she was getting there it seems

"Thanks. I picked it out." Ophelia comes over, leaning on the barstool next to Katniss and she can't help but blurt out the first thing on her mind: "Where are your clothes?" The brown skinned woman chuckles, twirling a piece of her wavy lavender hair in her fingers. She indeed was very scantily clad in a sheer black oversized button down blouse, with opaque black pockets covering her small, perky breasts, black shorts and thigh high socks with white t strap stilettos.

"Trust me. This is tame by Capitol standards." If that was tame, then Katniss shuddered to think what she'd find out tonight on the streets of the Capitol.

The elevator dings and Katniss whips around in the stool and she catches sight of him as the doors slide open and time seems to slow as he walks toward her in his black motorcycle jacket and jeans that are hugging his ass ever so right. She bites her lip,trying to clamp down her desire, thinking that their truce to stop at 2nd base until the wedding would be knocked out of the park tonight because he looled absolutely edible. She notices him, his eyes mirroring the longing in her own. The truce was definitely done for, she confirms in her mind as his arms encase her and pull her into a long, searing kiss that she felt from the tip of her fingers down to the balls of her feet.

"You look amazing..." his eyes bore into her own, a smolder that smacked of desire. Her breath hitched in her throat and she bit her lip as she zeroed back in on his lips, slightly parted and waiting for her...

"Ok you two crazy kids. Break it up!" Gale steps up and Katniss glares at him, pissed off at his intrusion.

"Really Gale?"

"Really, Really" he confirms smirking, "Let's go! Party bus is outside!"

"Party bus?" Katniss asks, looking to Peeta. He shrugs, grabbing her hand as they exit the hotel.

((((((((((((((((

"Party bus! Woo!" Octavia hooted as the bus started moving, grabbing a little cup of something Flavius called a jello shot. The tray circulates around the bus; a deluxe transportation vehicle equipped with a stocked bar, bumping music and a pole. Katniss is wary of the jello at first, but after downing one is she pleasantly surprised at the concoction as it wriggles down her throat. Real shots follow the jello ones immediately after and Peeta declines, "No thanks. Think I'm gonna pace myself tonight..."

"Don't be a pussy Mellark! Come on!" Gale is overly loud and excited and Katniss surmises that he must have started drinking earlier. Peeta gives in, never one to back down from a challenge, especially one from Gale and they down a few shots togethet. Gales screams in triumph which normally Katniss found annoying. But the fog of alcohol is clouding her normal senses and she joins in with him as they down another shot of tequila with Madge and Peeta.

"I'll show you twelvers how we _really _ do shots here in the Capitol!" Ophelia smirks downing the last of a beer as the bus stops and lets out the group and they bypass the long winding line of alien like Capitol citizens who shiver in the crisp wind of the season, in their teensy tiny apparel hoping for a chance to gain entrance into the exclusive club.

The club is dark with lights of every color pulsing and travelling across the space in a pattern that reminds Katniss of a kaleidoscope she once saw for sale at the air is moist and thick with sweat as scantily clad people meld their bodies together in time with the ethereal otherworldly melodies of the music unfolding around them. It is not like any instrument she has ever heard, no doubt a product of District 3. Ophelia was not kidding about the style of dress Katniss notes as she sees more than a few women with only circles covering their nipples in various shapes such as hearts or stars.

"This place is GREAT" Gale's alcohol induced comment breaks her train of thought. She is beginning to be annoyed with him again. They grab their booth in the VIP area which is flanked by two dancers writhing on a pole the likes of the one on the bus. _That's what that pole was for?_ Katniss scoffs as she turns red at one dancer dropping her top.

"Bottle of tequila with limes and salt! Put it on the tab." Ophelia snaps at the waiter who nods in response. "Cinna will you be my lovely assistant as I initiate these Twelvers?" She lifts herself onto the long rectangular and lays across it, directly in front of Katniss and Peeta who have slid into the middle, Madge sits on Katniss' other side, Gale on Peeta's. They are all very curious, eyes glued as she begins unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall to either side, exposing a tantalizing expanse of skin between her breasts and her belly.

"Of course my dear," Cinna smiles.

"This is my SONG! Come on Ven!" Octavia and Venia giggle away into the sea of grinding bodies, disappearing and Tybalt and Flavius go to "powder" their noses, which Katniss suspects has more meaning to it than they let on. The waiter comes back with the liquor, glasses, limes and salt. Cinna takes the lime wedge and places it skin side down in Ophelia's mouth, then he takes a shot of tequila and pours it in the valley of her belly button which makes her laugh a bit. Katniss sucks in a breath as finally he licks his thumb and runs it over the inside of her thigh, shaking a bit of salt on the wet flesh.

Her breath quickens as he delves between Ophelia's legs and darts out his tongue to lick away the salt, the shock of the sensual act sending heat between Katniss' own legs as Cinna snakes up to Ophelia's belly to suck out the liquor, lapping briefly at her flesh before coming up and retrieving the lime from her mouth before discarding it and letting their tongues meet in a hot languid kiss. Katniss' hand finds Peeta's thigh, massaging the muscled appendage. She needed to touch him very badly now, be touched.

"That children," Cinna explains looking quite unaffected as he helps Ophelia sit up, "Is called a body shot. Of course they are different variations, but that is the classic version."

"Like what?" Katniss stares at Gale who is mesmerized by the whole thing as well. At least she wasn't alone in getting turned on by this.

Ophelia, who had buttoned up her shirt by now, takes an unsuspecting Madge by the hand, sitting her in a chair. she pours a shot and places it nearby, and then mirrors Cinna in the way she salts the top of Madge's thigh. then she places a lime wedge in Madge's cleavage. Madge watches it all in intense curiousity, her breath quickening at the feather light touch of Ophelia's tongue on the quaking skin of her thigh. Her hand reaches out to down the shot of tequila, moaning despite herself when Ophelia finds the lime and after sucking it briefly, tosses it aside , sucking lightly at the bare skin between the hills of her breasts. Ophelia pulls away and she and Madge stare intensely at each other before Ophelia extends a hand out to her and asks her to dance. Madge accepts immediately and Gale jumps up to join them as well as Cinna.

Katniss and Peeta were finally alone. She is extremely turned on by what her stylists deem a normal procedure here, and the need to find release is all that screams through her mind as she unzips Peeta's jeans and slips her hand in, gripping his length in her hand, placing hot desperate kisses along his perfect jaw, the tender skin of his neck.

"Katniss..." her name is like a prayer on his lips as he moans against her touch, slow but insistent strokes of his length. He notices her squirming and discreetly walks his fingers up her thigh, pushing away her panties to massage the sensitive nub inbetween her legs. She purrs like a kitty at the electric shock, her wetness coating his fingers, rhythm quickening as her pumps get faster and he has to cover her mouth with kisses to quiet the sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth. Her eyes dart out into the crowd and he realizes that she is watching. His eyes follow hers, shocked but strangely excited at the sight before his eyes.

Ophelia and Madge are melded together on the dance floor,grinding their hips up against each other slowly;Ophelia's hand gripping Madge's ass as she sucks on her neck and then claims her mouth without a fight from Madge who welcomes her heartily, matching each of Ophelia's strokes in her mouth .The song playing seductively moans about getting hardcore and making sweat pour is urging rheir behavior on as Gale stands behind Madge watching the whole thing unfold,his eyes clouding over,dark with want sliding up the front of Madge's dress massaging her breasts.

Madge breaks the kiss with Ophelia to gasp under his touch and he takes the oppurtunity to pull her mouth into a greedy wet kiss. Cinna does the same with Ophelia, his hand dipping into her now unbuttoned shorts as they grind to the music, tongues dancing like old partners.

It is a strange sensation, for the two to be turned on by something, someone other than just the two of them and it is strange and new and exciting but it above all that it is extremely _erotic._

"Let's go somewhere..." Katniss whispers in his ear making him shiver at the distinct sound of arousal and pure need in her voice. Need for him. It was no good, he realized. If he went there with her, he surely would not be able to stop.

"I really really want to baby..." he moaned as she continued her ministrations on his dick, nipping at his neck, "But I don't trust myself to stop..." Peeta licked his lips trying to enjoy the final seconds of pleasure before she went ballistic on him.

"No?" she said coolly, stopping her assault and removing his hand, " Ok. But you're gonna regret that decision in a few minutes." She scooted out of the booth and went over to talk to one of the women dancing on the pole nearby. _What have I set in motion_? Peeta wondered, still recovering from the feel of her smooth hands on him just a few moments earlier.

"Well I'm the Girl on Fire! You gotta deal with it!" Katniss exclaimed, shooing the girl away and stepping up on the raised platform that held the pole straddling the pole as the music switched up to a more uptempo yet still seductive song. With one hand on the pole her body swayed seductively from side to side. She looked at Peeta and smiled. He was in trouble.

_Yeah, I like it loud  
And I'll make you shout  
G-give you that Black Eyed Peas  
You know that Boom Boom Pow_

If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low

She did as instructed, dropping her body low, butterflying her legs as she got to the bottom, gyrating against the pole, using both hands to roll herself up off her knees seductively and Peeta couldn't help but notice that sexy dip in her back and the round curve of her ass. He was definitely regretting as he got up to stand in front of his fiancee as she performed.

_Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
(Drop it to the floor)  
Bass down low_

_Bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
(To the floor)  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

She walks around the pole a few times, stopping directly in front of the pole she reaches behind her gripping the pole with both hands, propelling herself around the back of the pole spinning. As she came back around she spread her legs, her left thigh behind the pole as she bent the knee bringing her left ankle in front of the pole, her right leg was stretched behind her and bent as she spun around the pole gracefully

"Damn you're lucky!" Gale said miserably, suddenly appearing next to him, "That looks like some expert shit!" he took a swig of a beer, before being pulled away by a flushed Madge. Peeta wasn't paying attention to him anyhow, Katniss filling his vision.

_It's like one, two, three, okay  
Can I get a little Goose in my OJ?  
Everyday feel like my birthday  
And we sip champagne when we thirsty_

She came out of the spin only to go into another spin, her right arm on top she swung her left ankle around the pole dropping back into a spin, she brought her right ankle behind the pole and spun down like a fireman, poking out her hips as she came out of the spin, dropping her head back, gyrating against the pole.

_Quit fronting why yo husband  
Tryna get his mitts in my oven  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin  
G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin_

She licked the pole, making eye contact with him, as if she was imagining she was licking _him._ Peeta groaned. She made it so hard to do the right thing. His resolved was fading.

_I got a question for you  
Do you like it when I flow?  
I got a question for you  
Do you like it when I flow?  
With my bass down low_

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
_

Her hooked her left leg onto the pole and climbed up it, inverting herself and spreading her legs into a V before hooking her outside leg onto the pole and sliding down like a dirty, sexy angel kicking out her leg. That did it, he thought hooking a finger toward himself a silent command to her : _Come here. _His resolve was disintegrated. He walked backwards beckoning her into the sweaty sex of oversexed dancers as the song switched and a slow seductive heart thumping beat started.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you baby_

She sauntered toward him, confident as he'd ever seen her the lights bouncing off her frame, illuminating her dress in a rainbow of colors. He always knew she was sexy, told her so all the time. Right now he could tell she _knew _she was sexy. She was within arms reach and as his hand went to pull her into a kiss she flipped around and starting swaying her hips against him. She was teasing him, he realized. Making him regret, with the slow grind of their hips together on the dance floor, denying him her lips.

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd…._

Two can play that game, he thought matching her undulating body movement for movement,his hands grazing up her stomach, one hand cupping her breast, feeling her nipple harden against his hand. the other pivoting her head so that his lips can crush down onto hers, hungry and starved for attention.

"I knew you'd see it my way..." she whispered into his mouth, smiling, "Let's get out of here," she bites his lips and sucks it for a moment, pulling on the flesh. She takes his hand and they navigate their way to the ladies room where she pulls him into a stall. As soon as it is locked Katniss slams him against the cool stainless steel, lips devouring his, nimble hands unbuckling belt,pulling down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. She gets on her knees eagerly, hungering for him.

" I want you in my mouth so bad..." her tongue darts out to lick her top lip before she takes his length in her mouth without warning.

"Oh god..." Peeta runs a hand through the crown of her hair, his eyes closing at the weat heat of her mouth on his throbbing penis, a deep hearty moan out his mouth imagining that her pussy would be even wetter, tighter around his dick than her eager mouth. She grabs his thick length, licking the underside of his length, swirling her tongue around the head lapping up the salty pre cum collecting at the tip. He tasted so good in her mouth, she never wanted to stop.

_Where have you been?_

_All my life,_

_All my life_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life?_

"Do you know how _good _ you taste Peeta?" her voice, thick and coated with raw erotic passion, she flicked the soft delicate skin of his testicles with her tongue, eliciting a high yelp and sharp sucking in of breath from Peeta. She smiled, satisfied before devouring his penis again with a vengeance, as his groaned her name; music to her ears as she swallowed down his load. He yanks her up roughly, pinning her to the door now, forcing her legs around his waist, she lets out a keen of pleasure as his dick, already stiffening back up rubs up against her entrance, the black lace the only barrier between them. It feels good, so impossibly good that she rubs herself against him again, sighing at the pleasure radiating throughout her body.

"Peeta...I want you inside of me...Peeta...please" she is whimpering, her voice cracking from the overload on her body. "Please...fuck me...you feel so good baby..." she pleads still torturously grinding against his dick. She was dripping wet right through her panties. Damn, Peeta thought, just one little piece of fabric...

_You can have me all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_Just show me where you are tonight_

Peeta pulls the fabric away roughly, shaking with desire and Katniss' heart beats out of her chest. This was it. It was really happening. She braced herself for his entry, closing her eyes. She moaned, slightly just slightly disappointed when it is his fingers inside of her, pumping and not his penis. The feeling washes away with the introduction of the building pressure inside of her starting to unravel at his touch.

"The first time we do it Katniss I'm not gonna fuck you," his voice is in her ear, passionate and gruff yet soft, "I'm going to make love to you." She screams as his fingers crook up into a sensitives spot and brings her to her climax. She slumps against him, bringing her feet to the ground, laughing tiredly.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone _

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

"What's so funny?"

"Why are we always getting raunchy in bathrooms?" she chuckles, laying her head against his chest.

"Well..." Peeta took a moment to catch his breath, the adrenaline still pumping through him, "It's unmatched in privacy..."

"True" she agreed.

"Little known fact: Toilets are known aphrodisiacs" he quipped, pulling up his pants, fastening them.

"Peeta! Shut up!" she shakes her head laughing at the ludricious statement, "We should get out of her before we get caught" she reached behind her unlocking the stall.

"As loud as you screamed I'm sure the whole Capitol knows you came Katniss."

She shrugs as they exit the bathroom, "I'm a passionate individual Peeta, what can I say?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I fixed the ridiculous grammar and missing words lol ( I finished writing this at 2:30 this morning and was too tired to spellcheck. Should be a wholebunch better now!)

Also forgto to add: count the pop culture quotes / references in the story. I love to see if anyone else but me picks up on them! Happy reading

**That's the end of that! Hope it was as steamy for you as it was in my head and I hope you enjoyed it. The songs used in this chapter were **_**Bass Down Low**_** by Dev and **_**Where Have You Been **_**by Rihanna. I edited them down **_**a lot **_**so that this wouldn't be a glorified lyric sheet lol. There is one more song heavy chapter and then after that things will take a turn towards the serious so be ready for that! I tried to explain the stripper moves Katniss did as best I could but if you need visuals then go to youtube and search missdirdybirdy and look at vids #20 #7 and #23 in that order. She makes it look like the beautiful art it is! Read and **_**review**_**! Please! Please review! It motivates me to write faster and makes me feel warm and fuzzy lol. Ja matte! ( see you later) **


	6. Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon

**Ch.6 - Girl You'll Be A Woman Soon**

**link to Little Bit Soundtrack: (new songs added!) .com/playlist/23253425675**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in the Hunger Games universe nor any of the songs used in the fic. I just like to borrow them and play pretend for 's wedding day! Tee hee hee are you as excited as I am? I hope so! And .go (Heath Ledger Joker voice). Lol don't mind me I'm just a dweeb. Carry on carry on...**

**So after all that filth its time for a bit of sweetness is a kinda like a precursor to the wedding. I'd like to call it Chapter 5.5 cuz it's just a short little dream sequence but hey I thought it was important to include it. Wedding day next! I'ma try to upload 7 by tomorrow but don't hold your breath! love ya! Review.**

**((((((((((((((((((**

_"Daddy!"_

_"Dadadada!"_

_The door barely had time to close before the two girls: a chubby 2 year old toddler with stubby round legs and wispy blonde hair, and a short little brunette with two braided pigtails, were up and on their feet encircling their father's legs. Didn't matter that he was smattered in coal dust and grime from the day; he was home and that was all that mattered._

_"If it isn't the two prettiest little girls in the whole wide world!" he took got down on his knees to kiss them both on their forehead, leaving a gray smudge in his wake. The chubby girl put her hands on his face and gave him a kiss._

_"Thank you Prim! Daddy missed you too!"_

_"Daddy! Did you miss me too?"_

_"Of course I did Katniss! You're my little Dove how could I not?"_

_"Good cuz I missed you!" she hugged him tight as her little arms could. _

_"Girls let your father breathe a minute" their mother smiled as her eyes caught her father's. _

_"Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" He rose and went over to her, grabbing her by the waist and planting a big kiss on her cheek despite her squeals._

_"Bram! You're getting me all dirty!" she laughed, "Go wash up! I warmed you a bucket of water!"_

_"You used to like to get dirty..." he breathed in his wife's ear under his breath but the oldest girl still took note._

_"Why would Mommy like to get dirty?"_

_They looked at each other and stifled a laugh, "Well I was talking about when Mommy was a little girl. She used to like to make mud pies in the dirt. Do you remember when I taught you how to do that Dove?" he bent down to pick up Prim who was reaching for him with a toothy grin._

_"Oh. Ok!" she smiled, answer accepted without question, "Daddy can you sing a song?"_

_"Katniss, let Daddy rest ok?" her Mother started, but he stopped her, "It's alright Pru... anything for my little girl," he handed Prim to her, "But you have to help me sing ok?" she nodded eagerly._

_"I been practicing!"_

_"It's 'I've' baby, 'I've been practicing' not 'I been practicing'" her mother corrected patting her head._

_"Oh!" she seemed unaffected by the correction as she turned her attention back to her father who was placing his guitar around his neck. He'd offered to sell it many times to help but her mother refused to let him, saying it was had brought them together," Can we sing the song that made Mommy love you?"_

_"Sure Dove. But this song didn't make Mommy love me," he strummed the strings on his instrument once, "Love isn't something that you can force Dove. It just happens, sometimes in ways you never expected" he stole a look at his wife and smiled, "You ready? I'm going to start it off..." she nodded enthusiastically._

_"Girl..." he strummed his guitar letting the music and his rich voice mix and breathe, "You'll be a woman...soon.." his playing picked up pace as he sung a little faster, "__Love you so much can't count all the ways, I'd die for you girl and all they can say is," he motioned to his daughter and they sung the next line together, "'He's not your kind'" _

_"Good job Kat! They never get tired of putting' me down ,and I never know when I come around, What I'm gonna find..." he motioned to her again to join him in song, taking his free hand and spinning her around like a princess "Don't let them make up your mind! Don't you know...Girl; you'll be a woman soon. Please come take my hand. Girl, you'll be a woman soon. Soon, you'll need a man..." she was so happy spinning and jumping and dancing around with him. In that moment she felt invincible in that little shack of a house with the bare necessities. Laughing and singing with her father she was invincible._

_"I miss you Daddy..." she let out a sad whisper of a sentence as she watched the memory unfolding before her._

_"I miss you too little Dove"_

_"Dad!" she threw her arms around him happily. He was just as she remembered him then; dirty and smeared with coal dust with happy, tired eyes, smelling of the forest with his hunting jacket on. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It's your head sweetheart."_

_"Oh right..." she laughed, "I guess you've heard I'm getting married today."_

_"Yes! I've heard. Lucky guy he is...to get my little girl."_

_"Well it wasn't exactly a normal engagement. I'm being forced into it. To protect Mom, Prim...Does that make me a bad person?"_

_"You love them. Love is never a bad reason for anything, "he ruffled her hair like he always used to, "You love him too. He's good for you. Not good enough for me, but then again I don't think anyone would be good enough for you. In my biased opinion anyway..." he laughed._

_"Daddy..." she rolled her eyes, "I wish you could be there tomorrow... to walk me down... Haymitch isn't exactly the person I'd conjured when I thought of this day. It should be you. I wish..."_

_"Don't sweetheart... I want you to enjoy this day. In the present. Don't dwell on the sad past. I'm always with you anyway, you know that. I'm always watching over you. There is one thing you can do for me though..."_

_"What?"_

_"Give me my father/ daughter dance."_

_"It would be my pleasure Daddy" she said taking his hand._

_Well, I finally found what I've been lookin' for_

_But if they get a chance they'll end it for sure_

_Sure they would_

_Baby I've done all I could_

_It's up to you _

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Please come take my hand_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Soon, you'll need a man_

_"Katniss!" her father shook her, "Time to wake up!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Katniss wake up!"

"Katniss! Wake up! You're getting married today!" She opened her eyes to find a hyper Primrose bouncing on her bed, "Are you excited? I'm so excited..." her sister was babbling on and she tuned her out for the most part, trying to hold onto the last fading moments of seeing her father again. She smiled. She was ready.

"I'm getting married today..." she said to herself quietly with a smile as Prim continued on in her excitement, pulling her out of the bed. She was ready.

**))))))))))))))**

**So that's that! I kind of liked writing Katniss' Dad and Mom. Might possibly write something about their love story after this story wraps up. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed this little interlude. Wedding is up next and then..the wedding night! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

_A/N: _

**Yea so I think life is conspiring against me. I had this chapter half way done and now when I go to open it today, the entire chapter is gone like i never even started it! I'm going to take this as a sign and put this story on hold for the moment because I want to scream cry and laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.**

**Also with cracking down this may disappear anyway so yea not encouraging... But hey I'm on twitter now _mothernerdbird and tumblr 2 birdlovesafish dot tumblr dot com and I also registered at So keep up with me there my doves. I'm pretty bummed about this and I just KNOW the chapter will not be the same now...Great. Love you guys and hopefully I can resume this story soon! **


End file.
